nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/What's in a game?
All my blog posts lately seem to be mostly "Wiki related posts". Me suggesting a policy, maintaining certain pages, fixing others, etc. As an after-Christmas kick-off, I've decided to list some flash games outside of Nitrome that I've been playing. #'Chromatronix' - Okay, so maybe some would consider Chromatronix to be a Nitrome game, since it was made by the same people who work with Nitrome, but because it's not actually labelled as a "Nitrome" game, I don't consider it to be Nitrome. Besides this fact, Chromatronix is a rather simple puzzle game that involves dragging Chromas to power cells in the quickest time and lowest moves possible. It has a really cool game soundtrack done by Lee Nicklen. Gameplay wise, I found it to be generally on the easy side as far as games go, but the large number of levels (80, I think), makes up for the sometimes lack of a challenge. #'Little Fins' - A growing number of comments on Nitrome's Facebook pages and other reviews about Nitrome games seem to mention the game site Neutronized a lot. However, there are two things I can think off the top of my head that notice the differences: larger pixelled, more 3D graphics and a boss level on almost every game they've created so far. I've played through all their games at least once. (and have completed a large number of them in a short amount of time!) At the moment, they are just a shadow of what Nitrome is, but I find their games quite fun and rewarding to play. Currently, Little Fins is the Neutronized game I've been playing, and is one of the few that's offered a challenge for me. Like Aquanaut, it takes place underwater, except a fish takes the place of a submarine. And, it has some fun fast-paced levels that involve outrunning shark. What fun. #'Katwalk' - You're a cat (or cat-like creature) that one day decides to go out of the house at the wrong time. The earth suddenly shakes, the ground opens and you fall into a deep underground area with no hope of jumping out of. So the only way out is around, the long way. This game is the first Metroidvania I've ever played in my life, and I like this one a lot. Simple controls, graphic designs and music, it offers some quick, continuous gameplay. There are no game saves, but completing it all could range anywhere from 5 minutes to half an hour. #'Nyan Cat Fly!' - It might be one of the few instances in life where vegetables could actually be deteriorating to one's health. Take for instance the poptart cat, who flies through space in search for candies to eat. It's a fun time-waster that also allows you to customize the look of your kitty and send it through space multiple times to see what goodies you can munch up. Plus, it also includes a song that can get stuck in your head for weeks. #'Sushi Cat 2' - Sushi cat has a mission to keep his girlfriend, and it always seems to involve sushi. In the sequel, Bacon Dog has kidnapped Sushi Cat's girlfriend, and it's up to Sushi Cat to get her back! The sequel features a speed-up mode for those who would rather see the results of their turns rather than watching the entire process as well as a great soundtrack from one of the Nitrome musicians, Dave Cowen! Wow. Okay, that's pretty much all the highlights of flash games I've been playing outside of Nitrome up until now. Some of these have been released a while back, I know. Do you ever play any flash games outside of Nitrome? Category:Blog posts